Közömbös
by Selenithe
Summary: Inoue Orihime nem akarta meglátni. Hiszen fájt. Amiről pedig nem veszel, nem akarsz tudomást venni... mégis fáj? A történet picit humoros, nagyon romantikus, és elgondolkodtató. Ezért ajánlom minden IchiRuki és IchiHime fannak. Jó olvasást.


_**Közömbös**_

Aaaaah… micsoda nap volt a mai. Annyi minden történt, hogy azt sem tudom, hol kezdjem a töprengést. Bár lehet, hogy a túl sok gondolkodás megárt, nem? Hehe, lehet. De nem tudom kiverni a fejemből Kurosaki-kunt… az arcát, ahogy Kuchiki-sant nézte… Ők ketten…

Nem is tudom, mikor vettem észre először. Talán már az első pillanatban, amikor együtt láttam őket. Igazából nem tudom megmagyarázni, mit éreztem akkor, de azt hiszem, már az első perctől tudtam, hogy az ő kapcsolatuk nem egy átlagos barátság, sőt, nem egy átlagos fiú-lány kapcsolat. Annál sokkal több. Ők ketten, az életet és halált egyesítették egy olyan kötelékben, amit semmi és senki sem tudna megtörni.

Mindig volt köztük ez a láthatatlan kapocs, ami összekötötte őket. Közben pedig… az én kapcsolatom Kurosaki-kunnal… össze sem hasonlítható Kuchiki-sannal való kapcsolatához. Számára én csak egy barát vagyok, semmi több. Egy társ, akire számíthat a harcban. Vagyis… szeretném, hogy így legyen, de eddig mindig kudarcot vallottam ilyen téren. Erős akartam lenni, hogy vele együtt harcolhassak, és mégis… amikor legnagyobb szüksége lett volna rám, én cserbenhagytam, és a legrosszabbat hoztam ki belőle. Szó szerint… Nem tudtam neki segíteni… épp ellenkezőleg. Én támaszkodtam rá, ahogy mindig is… Úgy éreztem, mint harcos társ, és mint barát, megbuktam. Hiszen… megijedtem tőle. Amikor a saját testével védett meg egy csapástól, én nem láttam mást, csak a hollow-maszkját… és féltem tőle. Attól, akit szeretek… megrémültem. Pedig… ő ugyanaz a hős volt, akibe szerelmes vagyok. És mégis… kudarcot vallottam.

Nem tudtam betartani a magamnak tett ígéretem sem.

Nem tudtam vele egyenértékűként harcolni, és azt hiszem, ez a legnagyobb különbség Kuchiki-san és köztem: Kurosaki-kun őt mindig a társának fogja tekinteni, akire támaszkodhat, aki megvédi őt, ha kell, és Kurosaki-kun ugyanezt megteszi érte. Mindenáron megvédi őt. Mert fontos számára… talán nem is tudja, mennyire. Együtt képesek voltak legyőzni Kurosaki-kun hollowját, mert Kuchiki-san nem rémült meg tőle, ahogy én tettem. Ő látta Kurosaki Ichigot a maszk mögött… Nem úgy, mint én.

Ezért is… már egy ideje biztos vagyok benne, hogy Kurosaki-kun számára Kuchiki-san a legfontosabb ember a világon, akit mindenáron meg akar védeni. Hiszen ő az, aki megváltoztatta a világát.

Mindezek ellenére… én ugyanúgy reménykedtem tovább, hogy Kurosaki-kun egyszer majd talán viszonozza az érzéseimet. Egy kis halvány reménysugár mindig azt súgta, ne add fel Orihime, nem tudhatod, mit érez irántad, hisz mindig megvédett téged, ha kellett, és utánad ment Hueco Mundoba, hogy megmentsen. És én elhittem, amit súgott, és talán picit örültem is neki. Annak ellenére, hogy láttam, mi zajlik a szemeim előtt.

Visszatértünk Karakura városba, miután Aizennel és az arrankarokkal közös harc véget ért. Szerencsére Aizen halálával ért véget a háború. Hihetetlen pusztítást végeztek, és nem maradt utánuk más csak romok és sebesültek.

Igyekeztem segíteni a sebesülteken… tulajdonképpen ez volt az egyetlen, amit tehettem. Beláttam, hogy az én képességem nem arra való, hogy harcoljak, így gyógyítottam. Végül is, örülök, hogy legalább segíthettem valamiben a többieknek. Rengeteg embert kellett ellátni, és sajnos számos olyan shinigami volt, akiken már nem lehetett segíteni. Minden nap hálát adok az égnek, hogy azok, akik kockáztatták értem az életüket, akiket a legjobban szeretek, mind visszatértek velem együtt, és nem esett komolyabb bajuk. Testileg. Viszont lelkileg… mindenkit megviselt ez a harc.

Január végén befejeződött a harc, és azután minden visszatért a régi kerékvágásba. Egy ideig – pár hétig – nem mentünk suliba, de aztán muszáj volt. Talán jobb is… addig sem voltam otthon, egyedül, a zavaró gondolataimmal. Az iskolában nem voltam magányos: mellettem volt Tatsuki-chan, aki már tudja az igazságot, és mellénk állt. Ennek nagyon örülök. Végre megbeszélhettem vele azokat a dolgokat, amiket eddig titkolnom kellett. Mikor először beszéltünk róla, és elmeséltem neki hogyan ismertem fel az erőmet, rögtön szóba került Kurosaki-kun is, és nem tagadhattam tovább előtte sem: bevallottam Tatsuki-channak, mit érzek iránta. Persze, egyből azt mondta, hogy gondolta, és számára mindig is nyilvánvaló volt.

- Rád van írva – nevette el magát Tatsuki-chan az ágyán ülve, és felhúzta törökülésbe a lábait.

- Neeeee, az nem leheeet – kiáltottam, és éreztem, hogy teljesen elvörösödtem. – Ez annyira kínos Tatsuki-chaan. Mi van, ha már más is észrevette?

- Ki más? Például Ichigo? – somolygott rám.

Először zavarba jöttem, majd eszembe jutott a válasz, és elszomorodtam. Kurosaki-kun? Nem, ő biztos nem tud róla. Eddig semmi jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy tudna az érzéseimről. Igazából mindig is úgy éreztem, hogy nem vagyunk olyan szoros kapcsolatban, hogy megértsük egymás érzéseit. Mintha Kurosaki-kun és én… nem ismernénk teljesen a másikat. Mintha nem ismerném teljesen őt… csak a felszínt súrolom…

– Tényleg, bevallottad már neki, hogy mit érzel? – kérdezte hirtelen Tatsuki-chan látva mennyire elgondolkodtam.

- Hát… - és nekem rögvest eszembe jutott az a szánalmas szerelmi vallomásom, amit akkor mondtam neki, amikor ő eszméletlenül feküdt az ágyában. Esély sem volt rá, hogy tud róla. – Mondjuk… - mondtam szemlesütve.

- Mondjuk? Ez meg mit jelent Orihime? – kérdezte döbbenten Tatsuki-chan, és én ránéztem:

- Hát… nem tud róla. És ez jobb is így…

- Miért?

Nem akartam elmondani neki, hogy sok ok miatt… de a legfőbb ok Kuchiki-san volt.

- Mit szólnál, ha inkább mesélnék? Annyi mindenről nem tudsz még Tatsuki-chan– mondtam boldogan, és felpattantam, hogy lendületesebben tudjam előadni a történteket: kezdve a mentőakciótól, amikor Kurosaki-kun Kuchiki-san kivégzését akarta megakadályozni egészen a Hueco Mundoban történtekig, az én megmentésemig, majd végül a nagy decemberi csatával befejeztem hosszúra sikeredett mondandóm. Tatsuki-chan remek hallgatóság volt, még ma is elnevetem magam ha rágondolok, milyen arcokat vágott néha. Miután befejeztem a mesélést, és a fáradtságtól megéhezve bekanalaztam egy nagy adag édesbabkrémes jégkrémet, Tatsuki-chan néha-néha visszakérdezett részletekre. De ami a legjobban megmaradt bennem:

- Szóval Rukia… őmiatta van ez az egész? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

- Micsoda? – kérdeztem meglepetten, miközben az ágyon ülve hátradőltem a falnak.

- Ez az egész. Ha ő nem találkozik Ichigoval, akkor ez a sok szörnyűség nem történik meg. Ha ő nem keveri bele ebbe a halálisten-dologba, akkor nem kellett volna ennyit szenvednie! És neked sem!– emelte fel a hangját kétségbeesetten, és mélyen a szemembe nézett. Rögtön látta, hogy megrémültem attól, amit mondott.

- Tatsuki… ne mondj ilyet… nem mondhatod ezt. Hát nem érted? Kuchiki-san volt az, aki értelmet adott Kurosaki-kun életének. Ő volt az, aki megváltoztatta a világát, és nem csak az övét, az enyémet is! Mindig kiállt mellettem, és bátorított, amikor legnagyobb szükségem volt rá, és utánam jött Hueco Mundoba hogy megmentsen! És utána is, mindig mellettem állt a harcokban! Ő számomra egy nagyon fontos barát – mondtam végül, és igyekeztem lehiggadni az előbbi kirohanásom után. Tatsuki-chan csak bámult rám, majd végül lehunyta szemeit. Talán megértette, hogy nem hibáztathatja Kuchiki-sant a történtek miatt.

Észrevettem, hogy ez után a beszélgetés után Tatsuki-chan más szemmel nézett Kurosaki-kunre és Kuchiki-sanra. Figyelte minden mozdulatukat, pillantásukat, amiket váltottak, minden reakciójukat. Végül, egy hét után ez abbamaradt. Talán rájött arra, amire én már sokkal korábban rájöttem.

Kuchiki-san is iskolába jár velünk, aminek nagyon örülök. Mikor először jöttünk suliba az összecsapások után, akkor ő még nem volt itt, Soul Societyben maradt, de aztán 2 hét után ismét megjelent. Legjobbkor… mert Kurosaki-kun teljesen le volt törve, és csak ő volt rá képes, hogy helyre tegye. Pont, mint legutóbb, és ugyanúgy, ahogy előző alkalmakkor is. Visszatért, és láttam a csillogást Kurosaki-kun szemében. Nem voltam ott, mikor találkoztak, és nem tudom, mit tett Kuchiki-san, de a végeredményt láttam: boldogságot azokban a szeretett barna szemekben.

Én ismét nem voltam képes semmit sem tenni. Ha visszagondolok az elrablásom utáni időre, amikor visszatértünk… azután csak annyit tettem, hogy megköszöntem Kurosaki-kunnak amiért utánam jött hogy megmentsen, és bocsánatot kértem minden gondért, amit okoztam… de csak ennyit tudtam mondani. Tudtam, hogy nem tehetem jóvá a hibáimat, sem szóval, sem tettekkel. Hallottam pár semmitmondó szavát, láttam a szomorúságot a szemeiben, és a halvány mosolyt az arcán, de nem tettem szóvá, csak magamban ismételtem hogy ne, ne nézz így rám, és ne mosolyogj, mikor cseppet sem vagy boldog. Ha látnád, milyen üresek a szemeid…

Tudtam, hogy nem én vagyok az, aki ezekben a nehéz percekben elérheti Kurosaki-kun szívét.

A harcok óta 4 hónap telt el. Május van, és tavaszhoz képest nagyon meleg. Lassan vége a sulinak, aminek nagyon örülök. Alig várom a nyarat, rengeteg tervem van már most! Tatsuki-channal már elterveztük, hogy elmegyünk a tengerpartra, és el akarjuk hívni a többieket is. Olyan jó lenne, ha mind együtt tölthetnénk egy hetet a tengernél! Aaaaah, remélem addig semmi rossz nem történik. Ebben a fél évben nem történt komolyabb összeütközés. Néha egy-egy numeros még előkerült, de azokat nagyobb nehézségek nélkül megölte Kurosaki-kun és Kuchiki-san. Hmhm, az elválaszthatatlan páros.

Aaah, a mai nap… szóval suli után sétáltunk haza, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun, és jómagam. Ishida-kun és Tatsuki-chan az iskolában maradtak, így nem tudtak velünk tartani. Épp a város főterére értünk, mikor láttuk, hogy sok ember álldogál egy üzlet előtt.

- Mi van ott? – kérdezte Kuchiki-san.

És nekem eszembe jutott, amit Tatsuki-chan mondott nekem délelőtt:

„- Tényleg, Orihime, ma nyílik az az új cukrászda a főtéren, majd holnap elmehetnénk kipróbálni, nem? Állítólag nagyon jó lesz."

- Haa, ez az a cukrászda! – kiáltottam a nézelődő barátaimnak. – Ma nyílt meg. Nem megyünk be egyet fagyizni?– kérdeztem vidáman.

- De, ez remekül hangzik Inoue! – mondta boldogan Kuchiki-san, és már indult volna, mikor Kurosaki-kun kinyújtotta elé a karját.

- Hé, nem mész te sehova - mondta neki szinte parancsolóan a szokásos morcos arckifejezéssel.

- Micsoda? Ki vagy te, hogy megmondd, mit csináljak? Igenis fagyizni fogok. Gyere Inoue, menjünk – jelentette ki Kurosaki-kunnek, és magabiztosan elindult, én pedig tétován követtem. Majd hátranéztem, és láttam, hogy Kurosaki-kun és Sado-kun jön utánunk. Kuchiki-san fittyet hányva a sorban állókra előre tört, mire Kurosaki-kun hirtelen visszahúzta őt a táskájánál fogva.

- Hé, te idióta! Nem sétálhatsz be csak úgy! Mivel sokan vannak, ezért sorba kell állni, viszont csak úgy közlöm, hogy én nem fogok órákat várni egy hülye sorban egy hülye fagyiért a tűző napon, úgyhogy hazamegyünk!

Nem hallottam Kuchiki-san válaszát, mert hirtelen annyira meglepődtem azon, amit Kurosaki-kun mondott. „Hazamegyünk"… ahogy mondta, mintha csak természetes lenne, hogy Kuchiki-san vele együtt megy az otthonába. Igen, számára ez természetes. Az már az ő otthonuk.

- Gyerünk már Ichigo, egy kis sorban állásba nem halsz bele – érvelt Kuchiki-san, és közben karba fonta kezeit.

- Én megyek – szólalt meg az eddig csöndben figyelő Sado-kun, - még van egy kis dolgom otthon.

- O-oké. Akkor majd holnap, Sado-kun – integettem neki, és már el is tűnt.

A shinigami páros nem vette észre, hogy elment, annyira el voltak foglalva magukkal. Végül hallottam, ahogy Kurosaki-kun felkiált:

- Oké! Te nyertél! Vedd meg magadnak a hülye fagyidat – mondta, majd karba fonta karjait, és még mindig duzzogva beállt a sorba.

Kuchiki-san egy örömteli „Yosssh!" – sal követte őt, végül én is beálltam melléjük. Először furcsa volt számomra, hogy egy pillanatra sem jutott eszükbe, hogy különváljanak. De aztán rájuk néztem: Kurosaki-kun megszokott morcos arckifejezése, Kuchiki-san izgatott vigyora, minden olyan megszokott volt. És a légkör minden vita ellenére kellemes volt.

Csak én éreztem magam kívülállónak, hirtelen azt sem tudtam, merre nézzek, vagy mit csináljak. Végül a tekintetem Kurosaki-kunre esett, és persze… ott is ragadt.

A délutáni meleg szellő finoman meglengette a fiú narancssárga tincseit, és a nap ragyogó fényei még élénkebbre festették a halálisten kócos haját. Az arcán pedig a megszokott morcos kifejezéssel nézte az előtte lassan haladó sort, és néha le-lenézett Kuchiki-sanra. Én csak álltam, és áhítattal néztem őt; ez a fiú mindig kitűnt a tömegből, mind a megjelenésével, mind a viselkedésével, de én mindig is csodáltam őt… és ebben a végtelen pillanatban azt hiszem, újra beleszerettem.

Már mindegy, gondoltam, már túl messze vagyok ahhoz, hogy elfeledjem őt. Annál sokkal erősebbek az érzéseim, hogy csak úgy feladjam, és félredobjak mindent. Viszont… ő nem tudja, hogy mit érzek. Sosem volt bátorságom, hogy elmondjam neki. Vagyis… csak mikor aludt. De… képes lennék neki elmondani akkor, amikor ébren van? Vajon mit szólna? Tudni akarom, mit érez.

- Na, már bent is vagyunk – mondta izgatottan Kuchiki-san Kurosaki-kunnek.

- Cah, ideje volt. Már órák óta kint ácsorogtunk!

- Ne morogj már – vigyorgott Kuchiki-san szemlesütve. – Csak 10 perc telt el. Úgy tűnik, bajok vannak az időérzékeddel Ichigo – nézett rá kajánul mosolyogva.

- Teee! – emelte fel az öklét Kurosaki-kun, és hirtelen megijedtem, hova fog vezetni a vitájuk, de hamar leeresztette a kezét, és rájöttem, hogy nincs okom aggódni. Ez csak a szokásos. – Egyszerűbb lett volna, ha hazafelé beugrunk egy boltba, és veszünk valami jégkrémet, és akkor nem kell órákat hülye sorokba állni.

- Hagyd már abba a morgást – szólt rá Kuchiki-san, majd elmosolyodott. – Hidd el, ez sokkal jobb lesz.

- Honnan veszed? – nézett mélyen Kuchiki-san szemébe.

- Mit parancsol, Uram? – kérdezte vidáman a pultnál álló copfos fiatal lány amikor odaértek, és felváltva nézett Kurosaki-kunre és a pultot épphogy felérő Kuchiki-sanra.

- Öhm, nekem csokit – bökte ki lassan.

- És a barátja? – nézett Kuchiki-sanra, aki tágra nyílt szemekkel nézte a választékot.

- Hé, Rukia, mit kérsz? – nézett le a lányra, aki még mindig a pult tartalmát bámulta, és hosszú másodpercek teltek el így. - Még ma - vicsorogta neki.

- Jól van már! Ne siettess! Epret.

- Cöh… Egy epret – morogta Kurosaki-kun a pultos lánynak, majd lenézve találkozott a tekintete a kajánul vigyorgó halálistennel.

- Oh, nagyon köszönöm, Kurosaki - kun – mosolygott rá édesen Kuchiki-san, a jól ismert „iskolás-lány" stílusában.

- Idióta… - morogta Kurosaki-kun, majd elkezdett kutatni a pénztárcájában, és hirtelen megszólalt. - Oh, hé! Inoue! – nézett rám a háta mögé. – Te milyent kérsz?

- O-oh… nekem nem, nem kell, k-köszönöm – mondtam meglepetten neki, erősen hadonászva, és éreztem, hogy fülig pirultam. – Hoztam pénzt magammal. Nem kell…

- Ne aggódj, Inoue. Rukiáét is én fizetem, és őt egyáltalán nem zavarja, hogy az én pénzemen élősködik – mondta sötét oldalpillantást vetve az alacsony halálistenre.

- Mit mondtál? – kérdezte tőle Kuchiki-san dühösen.

- Az igazat! – hajolt le hozzá, és belekiáltotta az arcába.

- Oké, oké! – kiáltottam közbe, mielőtt elfajulnának a dolgok. – Akkor egy fokhagymás csokit kérek – mondtam boldogan, mert már régen ki akartam próbálni ezt az ízt. Amíg Kurosaki-kun Kuchiki-sannal megvitatta, milyen ízűt kér, addig volt időm körbenézni az üzletben, és rendesen felmértem a választékot, ami szerencsére nagyon széles volt. A megszokott ízek mellett voltak nekem valóak is. Mindenestre nem csodálkoztam, amikor láttam, hogy Kurosaki-kun arcizmai összerándulnak a kérésem hallatán, de utána végül is leadta a rendelést a pultos lánynak.

Miután megkaptuk a kis tálkáinkban olvadozó fagyinkat és Kurosaki-kun fizetett, elindultunk üres helyet keresni. A legtöbb asztal 2 személyes volt, de volt 4-4 boksz a bejárati ajtó 2 oldalán, így beültünk azok egyikébe. Egyik oldalra ült Kuchiki-san és Kurosaki-kun, a másik oldalra pedig én. Miután leültünk, hozzá is láttunk a fagyinkhoz. Mondanom sem kell, az enyém valami isteni volt! El is döntöttem, hogy biztos gyakran eljövök ide, és kipróbálok mindenféle ízt.

- Hmm, ez valami isteni! – szólalt meg egy rövid idő után Kuchiki-san, és gyorsan kanalazta a fagyiját.

Kurosaki-kun ránézett, válaszul csak morgott egyet, és unalmasan kanalazta tovább a sajátját, néha-néha oldalpillantásokat vetve Kuchiki-sanra. Mindig ezt csinálja… gondoltam Kurosaki-kunt bámulva. Talán teljesen öntudatlanul, de nézi Kuchiki-sant, figyeli minden mozdulatát… és néha hosszabban elidőz, mint kellene. Tekintetem átsiklott Kuchiki-sanra, aki vidáman ette a fagyiját. Nem csoda, hogy Kurosaki-kun ennyire szereti, hiszen ő nem csak kedves és bátor, de tiszta és gyönyörű is. Egy pillanatig sem csodálkoztam, amikor először megláttam a kardját, a hófehér Sode no Shirayukit. A legszebb kard egész Soul Societyben. Egy ilyen tiszta léleknek nem is lehet más kardja. És nem véletlen, hogy csak ő volt képes segíteni Kurosaki-kunnek legyőzni a hollowját.

- Ichigo. A tied is jól néz ki. Megkóstolha… - és Kuchiki-san már nyúlt is Kurosaki-kun fagyiáért, de az hamar elrántotta előle az ellenkező irányba.

- Még mit nem! Ott a sajátod – kiáltotta Kurosaki-kun, hátával védve a fagyiját, közben jobb kezével igyekezett távol tartani magától Kuchiki-sant, aki a jobb támadás érdekében már fel is állt helyéről.

- De meg akarom kóstolni!

És ez így folytatódott egy ideig; Kuchiki-san erősködött, Kurosaki-kun pedig nem győzte visszafogni. Ja és persze a szópárbaj.

Én csak ültem, és nem győztem csodálkozni, hogy milyen könnyen össze tudnak veszni bármin… és ennek ellenére, sohasem tűnnek igazán mérgesnek. Épp az ellenkezője…

A heves vitájuknak egy sípoló hang vetett véget, mire Kuchiki-san kivette táskájából a telefonját, majd megszólalt Kurosaki-kun helyettesi jelvénye is.

- Egy hollow – mondta komolyan Kuchiki-san, telefonját nézve. – Közel van.

Kurosaki-kun már nyúlt a jelvényéért, mikor hirtelen egy kéz megállította.

- Én megyek – mosolygott elszántan Kuchiki-san.

Láttam Kurosaki-kun döbbent arcát, ahogy ránézett Kuchiki-san kezére, ami az övét fogta, majd ráemelte kérdő tekintetét:

- Rukia… - nézett mélyen a szemébe.

- Most nincs nálad Kon, én pedig nem akarom a halott tested hurcolászni - mosolygott még szélesebben Kuchiki-san.

- De…

- Ne aggódj – láttam, ahogy megszorította Kurosaki-kun kezét, - ez csak egy egyszerű hollow. El tudok bánni vele.

Kurosaki-kun aggódó arccal ugyan, de bólintott, Kuchiki-san pedig el is viharzott, maga után hagyva a maradék eperfagyiját.

- Nem lesz semmi baja, Kurosaki-kun – próbáltam nyugtatni őt, mert még mindig láttam, mennyire aggódó arcot vág. – Kuchiki-san erős, egy hollow nem fog ki rajta – mosolyogtam rá bíztatóan.

Először döbbenten rám nézett, majd:

- Igazad van – mondta egy ugyanolyan fáradt mosollyal, mint nem sokkal előtte, és elkezdte kanalazni olvadt fagyiját.

Én is követtem a példáját. Tudtam, hogy valójában minden gondolata Kuchiki-san körül forog… elég volt csak ránéznem az arcára. Aggodalom, várakozás, habozás, indulat, féltés… mind kiültek az arcára. Az egyik keze – amit előzőleg Kuchiki-san megfogott, folyamatosan járt, az ujjaival dobolt az asztalon. Az az érintés… biztos voltam benne, hogy minden szónál többet jelentett Kurosaki-kunnek. Neki, aki nem fogad el senkitől érintést anélkül, hogy ne nézne vissza haragosan…

Biztos voltam benne, hogy Kurosaki-kun figyel. Minden érzékével figyeli Kuchiki-san lélek-energiáját; mivel valóban a közelben harcoltak, jól lehetett érzékelni a reiatsuját. Érezhető volt, hogy időnként mennyire megemelkedik… talán nem is olyan egyszerű legyőzni azt a hollowt? Én is elkezdtem aggódni Kuchiki-san miatt, de nem mutathattam Kurosaki-kun előtt, nehogy még jobban ráijesszek.

- Inoue, milyen a fagyid? Nem ízlik? – kérdezte Kurosaki-kun, mivel látta, hogy annyira elbambultam, hogy elfelejtettem enni a fagyim, és az elkezdett olvadni. Valószínű a gondolataim is kiültek arcomra, de szerintem ezt Kurosaki-kun nem vette észre…

- Ja ja deee, dehogynem – kiáltottam vidáman, és gyorsan elkezdtem kanalazni. – Ez valami isteni! Biztosan visszajövök még ide, hogy kipróbáljak mindent! Múltkor egy másik helyen, nem is tudom mi volt a neve, azt hiszem B31, vagy Batu31… nem tudom, őőőő… na mindegy, ott is rengeteg féle fagyi van, és én kipróbáltam az összeset – nevettem hangosan. – Persze, nagyot néztek, mikor odaálltam a pulthoz, és mondtam Batto bácsinak, akit már régebbről ismerek, hogy „mindenből kérek", de már régóta ez volt az egyik kívánságom, és kaptam árengedményt amiért…

- Kösz, Inoue – szólt közbe gyengéden Kurosaki-kun, majd elmosolyodott.

Elpirultam. Úgy látszik, Kurosaki-kun rájött, hogy azért szövegeltem ennyit, hogy eltereljem a gondolatait. Ezek szerint sikerült, és ennek nagyon örültem.

- Öh, öhm, nincs mit, Kurosaki-kun – mosolyogtam vissza még mindig pirulva.

Ismét csönd telepedett az asztalunkra. Már majdnem elfogyott a fagyink, és nekem nem ment ki a fejemből, hogy az imént milyen kedves és gyengéd volt Kurosaki-kun. Ritkán látom őt mosolyogni, és igazából már mosolygott rám így… és ilyenkor mindig felcsillan bennem a remény. De az előbb… olyan gyengéd és őszinte volt… mint még soha. Talán mégis? Lenne esély, hogy valamit érez irántam? Most itt vagyunk, kettesben… meg kell próbálnom… most vagy soha.

- Ku-kurosaki-kun – kezdtem bátortalanul, és mikor rám emelte tekintetét, rögtön elpirultam, és lenéztem az asztalra.

- Igen?

- Öhm, én… azt akarom mondani, hogy én… én…

De nem tudtam befejezni a mondatom, mert hirtelen éreztem, pontosabban éreztük, hogy a hollow hihetetlen mennyiségű reiatsut bocsát ki, a következő pillanatban pedig Kuchiki-san lélek-enegiája nagyon lecsökken, és folyamatosan zuhan.

Kurosaki-kun dermedten nézett a szemembe, majd hirtelen magához tért, és felpattant:

- Inoue! – nézett rám riadt tekintettel.

Válaszul bólintottam.

- Menj!

Azzal Kurosaki-kun elrohant.

Mikor futva megérkeztem a harc helyszínére, egy közeli parkba, már vége volt a küzdelemnek. Csak Kurosaki-kunt és Kuchiki-sant találtam ott, és hirtelen megakadt a lélegzetem attól, amit láttam: Kurosaki-kun a földön térdel, és a karjaiban tartja az eszméletlen Kuchiki-sant, aki csupa vér. Láttam, hogy Kurosaki-kunnek mozog a szája, de nem hallottam, mit mond. Hirtelen földbe gyökerezett a lábam, és csak egy gondolat járt a fejemben: „Ugye nem… ugye nem halt meg?... Nem, az nem lehet…" De hirtelen magamhoz tértem, és elindultam feléjük. Tudtam, most nincs idő buta nyavalygásra, lehet, hogy ezen a pár pillanaton múlik egy társam élete. Ahogy közelebb értem, már hallottam Kurosaki-kun szavait.

- Rukia… Rukia, tudom, hogy hallasz. Nehogy feladd, megértetted? Ne merészelj itt hagyni… Ne merészelj…

Mikor odaértem hozzájuk, letérdeltem Kurosaki-kun mellé, aki csak akkor vett észre. Amikor rám emelte tekintetét… ahogy megláttam az arcát… szinte könnyek szöktek a szemembe.

- Inoue, kérlek…

Gyorsan bólintottam. Kurosaki-kun letette a földre Kuchiki-sant, és akkor láttam, hogy még lélegzik. Megkönnyebbültem, de tudtam, hogy a neheze még hátravan. A mellkasa közepén egy hatalmas seb tátongott, amiből ömlött a vér. Össze kell szednem magam!

- Shun'ou, Ayame. Souten Kisshun. Elutasítom! – kiáltottam, és kezemet a fekvő test fölé emeltem, mire megjelent az aranyszínű fénypajzs. Minden erőmmel a gyógyításra koncentráltam, mert tudtam, hogy ezzel nem csak Kuchiki-sanon segítek, nem csak az ő életét mentem meg, hanem Kurosaki-kunét is.

A szemem sarkából néztem őt. Ezt a tekintetet… amit szavakkal nem is tudnék leírni… láttam már. Azok a szemek, amik az előttem fekvőre szegeződnek, mindent elárulnak. Mindent, amit eddig nem vettem észre, vagy csak egyszerűen nem mertem beismerni, és buta módon tagadtam. Minden titkot elárulnak azok a szemek, amikben a saját érzéseimet látom tükröződni.

Tiszta, őszinte szerelmet.

Nem. Ez nem is így van. Tisztább, és őszintébb, mint amit én valaha is éreztem, vagy érzek iránta. Az övék olyan szerelem, ami a halált is képes lenne legyőzni. Hát persze… a halál sem állhat közéjük.

Szinte feltört belőlem egy keserű nevetés de visszafojtottam. Ahogy a könnyeimet is. Nem hittem, hogy ennyire fog fájni… a felismerés. Mintha nem tudtam volna… Hiszen láttam, mindent láttam. Csak egy bolond nem venné észre a köztük lévő köteléket. Egy bolond… amilyen én is voltam.

Kuchiki-san lassan elkezdett ébredezni – fáradtan kinyitotta szemeit. Leeresztettem kezeimet, és csak most vettem észre, mennyire kimerültem. De örültem, hogy Kuchiki-san jól van. De jobban örült az a személy, aki mellettem térdelt. Az előbb még féltő és aggódó szemek most boldog csillogással teltek meg.

- Ah, köszönöm, Inoue – mosolygott rám Kuchiki-san, majd lassan felült, és épp felállt volna, mikor Kurosaki-kun hirtelen felemelte őt a karjaiba.

- Ichigo…? - nézett fel meglepetten rá, miután Kurosaki-kun felállt.

- Fogd be. Pihenj. Hazamegyünk – mondta neki válaszul rá sem nézve, és Kuchiki-san ezúttal nem ellenkezett. Megmarkolta Kurosaki-kun ruháját, mellkasának döntve a fejét lehunyta szemeit, és egy halvány mosollyal arcán el is aludt.

Kurosaki-kun pedig szó nélkül elsétált vele.

Még most is fáj, ha rágondolok. És még most is folynak a könnyeim, mint egész úton hazafele. De már csak a magam butasága miatt sírok. Így utólag örülök, hogy nem tudtam bevallani Kurosaki-kunnek, mit érzek. Valójában, szerintem nem is lett volna hozzá bátorságom. De tényleg nem baj. Úgy is tudom, mit mondott volna. Tudom, most már, tudom… És ha ennyire fáj, miért mosolygok mégis?...

Péntek van. Végre! Már vártam a hétvégét, és a mai napot is, hiszen ma megyünk Tatsuki-channal abba a cukrászdába. Remélem, a tegnapi emlékek nem fogják elrontani a kedvem. Majd igyekszek jól érezni magam, már amennyire tudom.

Még van 10 perc órakezdésig, addig Tatsuki-channal és Michiru-channal beszélgetünk az év végi felmérőkről. Ezért nem szeretem az év végét… az a sok doga…

Miközben ők beszéltek, én körbenéztem a teremben. Már majdnem mindenki itt volt, és csak pár szék volt üres - köztük Kuchiki-sané. Néhány szót beszéltem reggel Kurosaki-kunnel, megkérdezni miért nem jött be Kuchiki-san, de azt mondta, ő sem tudja hol van, mert már reggel sem volt otthon. Úgyhogy, érthető ez a lehangolt tekintet. Kurosaki-kun egész reggel csak bámult ki az ablakon, és épp csak pár szót beszélt a barátaival. Nem tehetek róla, ilyenkor én is mindig elszomorodok, amikor őt ilyennek látom. De tudom, hogy nem én vagyok az, aki felvidíthatja. És eközben, odakint eleredt az eső.

Kurosaki-kun hirtelen az ajtó felé fordította tekintetét, és elmosolyodott; én is abba az irányba néztem, de tudtam, kinek szól az a mosoly – az, amelyiket csak egyetlen személy kaphat meg, mintha csak neki tartogatná. Kuchiki-san kissé fáradtnak tűnt, és ki-be kapkodta a levegőt – gondolom idáig futott -, de ennek ellenére egészségesnek tűnt, és ugyanazzal a ritka, őszinte mosollyal nézett vissza társára. Lassan odasétált helyére.

- Azt hittem már nem is jössz – köszöntötte Kurosaki-kun kissé megrovóan, de közben igyekezett elfojtani egy mosolyt.

- Neked is jó reggelt, Kurosaki-kun – mondta Kuchiki-san „iskolás-lány" stílusban, miközben épp leült.

Kurosaki-kun válaszul csak megforgatta szemeit, majd bal kezét felrakta a szék háttámlájára, hogy kényelmesebben elhelyezkedjen. Kuchiki-san előpakolta a füzetét és a tolltartóját, majd Kurosaki-kun felé fordult.

- El kellett mennem Uraharához, hogy megvizsgálja a gigaiomat. Nagyobb sérülések után mindig megnézi. Ne aggódj – mondta mosolyogva, látva, hogy Kurosaki-kun közbe akar szólni és picit elkomorodik -, nincs semmi bajom. Ez csak rutinvizsgálat volt.

- A tegnapi után nem kérheted, hogy ne aggódjak. Tegnap is ezt mondtad, és mi lett a vége…

- Ichigo, ezt már megbeszéltük. Az én hibám volt, hogy megsérültem. Egy pillanatig nem figyeltem oda, és belém döfte a karját az a hollow. De tudod, hogy…

- Tudom – szólt közbe emeltebb hangon Kurosaki-kun, és odafordult Kuchiki-sanhoz, mélyen belenézve a szemébe. – Tudom, hogy erős vagy, és meg tudod magad védeni, de ezentúl akkor sem hagyom, hogy egyedül harcolj.

Kurosaki-kun még közelebb hajolt Kuchiki-sanhoz, és az arca ellágyult.

- Nem akarom még egyszer látni, hogy megsérülsz…

Lehet, hogy még valamit akart mondani, de végül nem mondta ki. Helyette csak mélyen belenézett az őt várakozva néző kék szemekbe. A tekintetük olyan mélyen összekapcsolódott, hogy tudtam, most szavak nélkül kommunikálnak. Nincs szükségük beszédre, anélkül is értik egymás minden pillantását. És talán, túl erős az érzés ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán szavakba lehessen önteni. De ők értik, ők megértik…

Nem tudom mi történt volna, ha a tanárnő abban a pillanatban nem lép be az osztályba. Talán jobb is, hogy nem tudtam meg. Mindenesetre, lesz min töprengenem az elkövetkező napokban.

Mi mást tehetnék, mint hogy lemondok Kurosaki-kunról? Vagyis nem lemondók róla, ez úgy hangzik, mintha valaha is enyém lett volna. Nem, elfelejtem. Legalább is, megpróbálom…

Furcsa, hogy nem tudok sírni. Inkább csak nevetnék… magamon. Hiszen végig tudtam, csak nem akartam észrevenni. És ráadásul, egyre jobban esik…

- Inoue-san – lépett oda hozzám ebédnél Ishida-kun, majd leült a mellettem lévő székre.

- Oh, Ishida-kun, hogy vagy? – kérdeztem vidáman, miközben toltam magamba egy édesbabkrémes-tonhalas szendvicset.

- Én jól – mosolygott. - De te… egész nap olyan lehangoltnak tűnsz. Csak nem bánt valami?

- E-engem? Hehe – pirultam el, - nincs semmi bajom – mondtam neki mosolyogva olyan hihetően, amennyire csak tudtam. – Csak tudod… esik, és úgy volt, hogy délután elmegyünk Tatsuki-channal cukrászdába.

Lehunytam szemeim, talán hogy titkoljam, hogy hazudtam, hogy ne láthassa a fájdalmam, de éreztem, hogy Ishida-kun ennek ellenére is néz. Kinyitottam szemeim, és csillogó kék szemekbe néztem bele.

- Hmm – mosolygott. – Ne aggódj, Inoue-san, ez csak egy tavaszi zápor. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem sokára elmúlik.

Döbbentem bámultam őt, majd Ishida-kun felnézett, és még szélesebben elmosolyodott. Követtem a tekintetét, és azon a napon először, őszintén elmosolyodtam.

Igaza volt, már is csillapodott az eső…


End file.
